galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
Void Mothership
The Void Mothership is a huge structure in the orbit of the Void's planet, that the Voids use as their station, before it was destroyed. Although the Void Mothership is much larger than most space stations in the Galaxy on Fire universe, it is still called a "ship". Not too much is known about the Void mothership except that it required a huge amount of explosives to destroy it and that it was the source of the wormholes that plagued the galaxy. The mothership had several struts that extend outwards. At the perceived "top" of the mothership is a giant pulsing (albeit rather harmless) ball of purple energy, presumed to be Void Crystal energy. It appears to function as the entrance or exit of the Mothership. The mothership does not seem to be equipped with any defensive weapons, or they possibly don't activate when approached. In the main storyline of Galaxy on Fire 2, it took the combined efforts of three species, Nivelian, Terran and Vossk, to deal with the Void threat by destroying the Void mothership. The Nivelians developed a powerful explosive using Deep Science Tech, which was then carried in a Vossk K'sarr freighter with a powerful shield piloted by Errkt Uggut and escorted by Keith T. Maxwell, a Terran. Originally Uggut was supposed to steer the explosive-loaded freighter toward the mothership and eject out of the ship the last minute to be picked up by Maxwell, but the freighter was damaged by Void fighters along the way and the ejection system was disabled, therefore preventing Uggut from exiting the ship. In the end, Maxwell was forced to destroy the freighter on the orders of Uggut, to detonate the device, consequently shutting down all wormholes. Entrances/Exits These orifices located at the extremities at the end of each "arm" are believed to be what the Voids use as Entrances and Exits to their Mothership. Trivia *Flying into and around the inside of the ball of Void Crystal energy at the top can lead to some hilarious experiences, as the Void fighters are not able to enter the mothership (ironically) without being redirected by the game's engine. *Characters in the story call it the 'Void Mothership', but on locking onto it, it will be shown as a 'Void Station'. **This is most likely a remainant of Beta Development. *It is unknown where the Void ships come from after the mothership is destroyed, however, it is likely that they hail from the nearby Void planet. *Most of the mothership is not actually solid - you can fly right through most of the ship. Producing a hitbox big enough to match the entire station likely wasn't possible with Abyss Engine 2. *In the explosion scene, Errkt Uggut's freighter stayed intact, even though the explosives came from inside the freighter, due to game engine limitations that did not allow the wreck to despawn. **In addition, the Mothership simply despawned with no debris at all. *When you exit the Void world after blowing up the mothership, you still come out of the wormhole even if you used the Khador Drive. *Void fighters are immediately present when the player enters the Void world even after the mothership is destroyed. This suggests that the Voids are now defending the planet instead of the station, despite the players not being able to interact with the planet. Gallery Void-mothership.jpg|The Void mothership before it was destroyed. IMG 0868.JPG|The moment before Errkt Uggut sacrificed himself and blew up the mothership. photo 2-1.JPG|A closeup of the "top" of the Void mothership. photo 1.JPG|A Salvéhn flying toward a Void mothership. IMG_0079.JPG|A Void mothership with its many "tentacles". IMG_0082.JPG|The "bottom" of a Void mothership. IMG_0080.JPG IMG_0643.PNG|Void Mothership being blown up by Errkt Uggut Captura de pantalla 2011-10-28 a la(s) 13.42.44.png|Void mothership (Top - GoF Full HD) Captura de pantalla 2011-10-28 a la(s) 13.38.48.png|Void mothership (bottom - GoF Full HD) Screen shot 2011-10-16 at 9.45.07 PM.png|A full view of the Void Mothership in GoF2: Full HD with a Type-43 being attacked by a fleet of VoidX Screen shot 2011-12-29 at 10.09.42 AM.png|Errkt Uggt's hour of glory in Full HD vm.jpg|Void Mothership from atop, GoF2 Full HD. Wh.jpg|Wormhole created by the Void Mothership. JVM.jpg|Void Mothership in Java GoF2. Ipad_01.11.12 109.jpg Ipad_01.11.12 125.png IMG_0003.PNG IMG_0004.JPG IMG_0027.PNG|Void: Guys, what happened to our Mothership? IMG_0353.JPG IMG_0354.JPG|Close-up of the purple sphere InsideVoidSphere.png|Inside the Void's Mothership's Purple Sphere IMG_0355.JPG IMG_0356.JPG IMG_0357.JPG IMG_0358yaiy.JPG IMG_0359.JPG IMG_0367.PNG IMG_0369.PNG IMG_0370.PNG|"The freighter is down!" IMG_0371.JPG IMG_0372.PNG|'RUN!!!' IMG_0374.PNG|''And thus, the threat was vanquished.'' Category:GOF2 Category:Ships Category:Capital Ships Category:Void Ships Category:GOF2HD Category:Void Technology Category:Voids